


Demands of the Qunari

by GnedTheGnome



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Gaping, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnedTheGnome/pseuds/GnedTheGnome
Summary: Bull knows Dorian has been hiding something from him, some secret kink that he's reluctant to share. He's going to figure out what it is, if it kills him, because all he wants is to make Dorian's dreams come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a kink-meme prompt, quite some time ago, for Dorian having a secret humiliation kink and his LI enthusiastically indulging him in it. (If I can find the link, I'll share it here. EDIT: [Found it!](http://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91204.html?thread=364091204#cmt364091204)) I've had it kicking around half-finished for months, but was too embarrassed to post it. Those of you who have read my other works might recognize bits and pieces that I've stolen and reused elsewhere. Still, there were some other bits, that I really liked and didn't find their way into other works, so I've decided to suck it up, go ahead and finish it, and to share it with you all. Hopefully you won't think less of me by the end. ;) 
> 
> I expect it will be in the neighborhood of three to four chapters total, when I'm done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull is determined to get Dorian to open up about his kinks.

"If you don't ask, you'll never get," The Iron Bull said, reasonably.

They'd had this conversation before. What's your deepest, darkest fantasy? What scenario really gets you going? Bull wanted to give Dorian his most secret desires, but when asked, Dorian always demurred, too embarrassed to admit to whatever fantasy it was he had been holding back. Damned stubborn mage. No. Damned, fucking Tevinter, where Dorian learned to be ashamed of who he was, and what he liked.

Not that the sex wasn't great. It was, in fact, fantastic. Dorian was undeniably hot, and had amazing stamina and resilience, for a human. But, every so often, in the middle of a passionate moment, he felt a… disconnect: A moment when Dorian would screw his eyes shut, and grip the sheets, and draw in a shuddering breath—and Bull knew, in his bones, that it had nothing to do with him. In those moments, Dorian was far away, deep in his own head. Bull wanted to be a part of that, to be the one who took him there and back. 

He had figured out early on that Dorian was something of a size queen, and he liked to be held down and fucked hard. That wasn't surprising. A guy like Bull drew that sort of interest, naturally. But there was something else he was missing.

"Work with me here, Dorian. I'm offering to make your wildest dreams come true. It can just be once, if that's what you want. Or it could be a regular thing. You're entirely in control, here."

Dorian huffed. "See, that's the thing. I don't want to be in control. I…" He trailed off, eyes dropping to his lap.

"You what? Just tell me. I won't judge."

"I want you to control me," he said quietly. "I want you to... tease me, and deny me." He gave bull a sidewards glance, as if to check his reaction.

"Yeah, OK. That's always good. But, we've done that. There's more you're not telling me."

"Yes, well, we have done that, after a fashion, I suppose. But, you see, I want to try it…" He seemed to be picking his words carefully, talking around what he really wanted. "…without your usual care and concern. I… I want to be used and…" He took a deep breath. "…and humiliated. And..." His voice dropped to a husky whisper, and he rushed through the final words. "I want you to tell me what a shameful slut I am."

Bull raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? That turns you on?" He mentally kicked himself when he saw the look of crestfallen mortification flash across Dorian's face, before he rapidly schooled it into flat indifference. Bull rushed to clarify, "That—that's really hot. I'm totally up for that. It's just, all this time, I've been trying to _avoid_ anything like that. I mean, with all that screwed up Tevinter shit you've got going, I didn't want to make things worse for you."

Dorian blinked at him in surprise. "Yes, well. That's different. This… this is just a fantasy."

Bull wondered if there was more to it than that. A cathartic release, perhaps. But, in the end, it didn't matter. If this is what Dorian wanted, this is what Bull wanted to give him, so he grinned and said, "That's right. No harm in fantasies. When do you want to do this, Big Guy?"

* * *

Dorian woke to a heavy weight on his back, pressing him into the mattress.

"Today, you're mine," Bull growled. A chill shivered its way down Dorian's spine. Bull's breath was hot in his ear as he continued, "I'm going to open you up, and play with you until you're panting and begging for it. You'll do everything I tell you to do, because if you don't…" his voice dropped to a sultry rumble, "I won't give you what you need. I'll leave you hard and wanting… and empty. And you won't risk that, will you? You need my cock too badly." Dorian's heart hammered in his chest, as his sleep-fogged brain tried to take this all in. The sudden pressure of Bull's body, hard, hot, and heavy across his back, his own helpless immobility, those filthy words tickling somewhere deep inside his brain where his most secret desires hid—It was all so overwhelming.

Bull sat up, straddling Dorian's thighs, and rolled him over. His massive hands wrapped around each of Dorian's biceps and he squeezed Dorian's thighs together between his own, pinning him, once again immobile, to the bed. His one eye dragged slowly down Dorian's body, making him intensely aware of how naked and vulnerable he was. A feral grin spread across Bull's face when his eye lit on Dorian's half-hard prick. He glanced back up to Dorian's face as he purred, "Oh, yeah. You'll behave. You need it too much. You're a greedy little whore who needs to be fucked by a great, big Qunari cock." 

Hot, liquid need filled Dorian's belly at Bull's words, even as his face flushed with shame at the truth in them. His traitorous cock twitched to let Bull know his comment had hit home.

Bull smirked, then got to his feet and stood next to the bed, leaving Dorian suddenly chilled. He patted the blankets in front of him. "Come here and present yourself, ass to me."

Still a little sleep-stupid, and stunned into submission by Bull's initial show of force, Dorian crawled obediently across the bed, and presented himself to his lover, head down, ass up, feet curling over the side of the bed. Part of him hated knowing that Bull was right. He would behave. He would submit without complaint, because he needed… what, exactly? Bull's attention? Bull's approval? Bull's cock? All of the above, probably.

Hot hands gripped his hips to position him, just so, then started stroking up and down his thighs, up his back, down his sides, warming him and smoothing away the goose flesh that had sprung up all over Dorian's body. "There, that's a good boy," Bull murmured. "Now, remind me what your watchword is, Kadan."

Dorian's voice wheezed out of him in a breathy whisper, "Kat—," He cleared his throat and tried again. "Katoh."

Bull growled in approval. "Do you need to use it?"

Dorian shook his head, feeling the sheets scrape and twist against his forehead. He relaxed under the Bull's ministrations. Rough, callused fingers stroked across his belly, and up his chest, pausing to circle and pinch Dorian's nipples. Dorian was breathing hard and moaning softly by the time Bull gave his ass a squeeze and stepped away. He whined at the loss of sensation.

Bull chuckled. "So needy, already? We've only just started. But, don't worry, I'll be filling that sweet ass of yours soon." He slapped Dorian's behind, playfully. "But first, why don't you go take care of your morning business, while I make some preparations here." 

The abrupt switch to real life was jarring, and a little disappointing, and Dorian huffed his disapproval as he got gingerly off the bed, his cock quickly flagging, but still swollen. Truth be told, he did really need to take care of things before they got too far into this. His bladder was uncomfortably full, his mouth tasted as if a dragon had crawled in there and died, ( _Heh, Bull would probably_ like _that._ ) and he wanted to make sure he was, well, generally clean.

"We've got all day, Kadan," Bull answered the unspoken complaint. "Trust me, you'll thank me later." His eyebrows shot up, as a thought occurred to him, "Unless… Did you want me to help you out in there?"

"What? Oh, ugh, no," Dorian replied, filing the thought away for later consideration, and hurrying into their newly-installed en-suite bathroom, with actual running water. 

"And no touching yourself," Bull called after him.

"Great," Dorian muttered, as his prick suddenly perked up with renewed interest. "Thank you so very much, Bull." He hadn't even been considering it. Now, it was all he wanted to do.

* * *

When Dorian returned, Bull was standing next to the bed, waiting for him. He'd removed the blankets, folding them carefully and leaving them on the chair in the corner, and tucked in the sheets. On the bedside table were arranged various toys and oils, and in his hand Bull held a leather collar. Dorian couldn't keep his eyes off it as he approached.

"You know what this is, Kadan," Bull said. And, he did. But, Bull reminded him anyway. "When I put this on you, you agree to do as I say. No arguments. No bratting." Sometimes Bull liked it when Dorian challenged him and talked back. But that, apparently, wasn't how they were going to play it today. 

And, Dorian was completely fine with that. Today, this is what he wanted—to submit completely. He nodded his agreement, tearing his eyes away from the collar and looking up into Bull's face. The look of stern concern he found there was comforting.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," Bull continued. "I will do what I want with you, and you will obey. You have no say, here, unless you use your watchword. And then everything stops. Do you agree?" This was all part of the ritual, the symbolic handing over of control. 

"Yes," Dorian breathed. He trusted Bull, knew he understood where Dorian's limits were, and though Bull might push his soft limits, he would never cross a line. Dorian raised his chin higher, offering himself for the collar. He shivered as the cold buckle pressed against the back of his neck and the rough leather squeezed at his throat for a moment, until it was fastened in place. Bull slipped two fingers between the collar and Dorian's Adam's apple to check the fit, then grunted his approval.

"On the bed, as you were before." 

Dorian silently obeyed, presenting his ass, and pressing his forehead against the back of his hands on the mattress. Bull nudged his legs wider apart with a knee, while he stroked Dorian's outer thighs and buttocks. He ran broad, callused palms up Dorian's back, then pressed firmly between his shoulder blades, forcing him to arch his back and push his ass out further, before continuing on up over his shoulders and down, then back up his upper arms, and down his sides. When he reached the hips, his hands slid down and around to grip the inside of Dorian's thighs tightly, pulling them even further open as he leaned across his back and murmured in his ear, "Were you good for me while you were in the bathroom, Kadan? Did you resist temptation? Was it hard…" He paused to bite gently at the back of Dorian's neck, as he moved around to the other ear. "… not to touch yourself?" 

"Oh, Maker, yes," Dorian breathed. "I could hardly think of anything else, damn you." It had taken next to forever to calm down enough just to empty his bladder. Bull's hands were hot on his inner thighs, and caused tingling pulses of sensation to radiate down his legs and up to his groin, as he massaged the muscles there.

Bull chuckled. "I'll bet. Always so needy. Are you ready to be opened up?" 

"Venhedis, yes!" Dorian gasped, his voice cracking when Bull squeezed once more.

Bull released his grip, and stood back up, never allowing his hands to lose contact with Dorian's skin as he drew them back to grip his cheeks firmly and pull them apart. Dorian jumped when Bull blew a puff of cold air right at his hole, making it twitch. Bull laughed and did it again. Dorian made a small, disgruntled noise, but otherwise held his tongue. Bull kissed the base of his spine apologetically and murmured, "You're being so good for me, Kadan." Dorian smiled, amused at the praise; Bull just couldn't help himself, could he? But his attention was quickly drawn back to his own need when Bull shifted one hand and started gently rubbing Dorian's entrance with his thumb. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Dorian whispered into the mattress.

"What was that, Kadan? I couldn't hear you."

Dorian turned his head and repeated himself louder, as he tried to press up onto Bull's thumb.

"Patience, there, Big Guy. You don't want me going in dry." He released his grip long enough to reach over to the bedside table and grab a bottle of oil. Dorian heard a soft pop as Bull pulled out the stopper, and he gasped at the cold when a drizzle of oil was poured over his hole. It tickled down his crack and across the back of his balls, while the scent of jasmine filled the room. Bull wiped the oil up before it dripped onto the bed, taking the opportunity to gently fondle Dorian's testicles for a moment before returning his attention to Dorian's ass. He rubbed small circles around his back door, coming back to the center periodically to put pressure on the entrance. Dorian moaned his appreciation, and tried not to fidget. 

The finger slipped effortlessly into him, past the second knuckle. They had been getting together often enough lately that, big as Bull's fingers were, one was never a challenge. A second finger joined the first, finally providing a bit of stretch as Bull slowly eased past the first knuckles, twisting as he went. He paused, allowing Dorian a moment to relax around the invaders before pushing all the way in. Two of Bull's fingers, at the second knuckle, were roughly equivalent to a well-endowed human, and Dorian couldn't help but picture a few he had known, while Bull started to slowly finger-fuck him. It was funny, really, how some of those cocks that had fueled his fantasies for so long, now seemed wholly inadequate compared to Bull. His stomach flipped as he realized that he would probably never find anything less than a Qunari satisfying again, and he moaned aloud when he flashed briefly on a fantasy future in which he was reduced to panting after random Tal Vashoth, in a desperate attempt to find relief.

"You left me for a moment there, Kadan. Tell me what you're thinking about." Bull rubbed Dorian's back with his free hand, while the fingers in Dorian's ass picked up the pace.

Dorian almost balked, too embarrassed, but then remembered his promise to obey. "I was just thinking about how you've ruined me for other men. I… oh!…" Bull curled his fingers and pressed into his sweet spot. Dorian paused to regain his composure before continuing, "I don't know what I'll do when you're gone."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kadan," Bull said firmly, as a third finger joined the other two. That wasn't what Dorian's previous experiences led him to believe. But then, nothing about this thing they'd been doing was like his previous experiences, so he was willing to entertain the notion, if only as a pleasant fantasy.

The stretch was bordering on painful, now, but it also felt good. Dorian sighed and relaxed further into it, feeling his focus narrow. He was intensely aware of every sensation: the sweet burn at his entrance, the heat radiating from Bull behind him, the rough texture of the sheets sticking to his sweat-damp skin. He could feel the pulse in his swollen prick, which was starting to leak. He made a small sound of disapproval when Bull pulled his fingers free.

Bull leaned over toward the bedside table, then tossed something heavy on the bed. Glancing back, under his arm, Dorian saw that it was the glass plug they'd picked up in Val Royeux last month, but hadn't gotten around to trying yet. The big one. The one that was almost as thick as Bull's cock. Dorian's hole clenched in anticipation. 

Bull chuckled. "Looking forward to that, are you?" He never missed anything, damn him.

The plug was shockingly cold against his overheated entrance, when Bull started to push it in. Even as well-prepared as Dorian was, it was a challenge to take at its widest point. But Dorian liked a challenge. He bore down, opening himself that little bit more so that it popped inside him.

"There's a good boy. How does that feel?" Bull's hand was still on the end of the plug, and he wiggled it around experimentally, making Dorian twitch and gasp at the sensation.

"Kaffas. I don't think I've ever felt this full. I mean, I realize that you are actually bigger than this… this thing you've put inside me. But you're not this infernally hard." Dorian knew, the moment the words were out of his mouth, that Bull wouldn't be able to resist the pun.

"Oh, I'm working on it," he said, as expected, and Dorian shook his head against his arms, and smiled fondly into the mattress.

Bull shifted gears. "Alright, time to get up, now," he said, stepping away from the bed.

Dorian turned over, and started to sit up on the edge of the bed, only to leap to his feet with a curse, as the plug ground into him. Now standing, he could feel its weight pulling against his sphincter, and he reflexively tightened to keep it from falling out. He was rewarded with a dull ache, as his muscles clenched around the cold, unyielding glass that was holding him wide open. Reaching back with his hand, he was able to ascertain that it wasn't actually going anywhere, and relaxed a little as he turned back to face Bull.

Bull gave him a wicked smile. "This should be interesting," he said cryptically. "Give me a second to pick out your clothes."

Dorian's brow wrinkled in confusion. Clothes? "Whatever for?" he heard himself ask.

Bull had crossed the room to the wardrobe, and was pawing through the robes that had migrated over from Dorian's room over the last few months, pulling out one to consider, shaking his head and putting it back, pulling out another. He sounded distracted when he answered the question, "Well, unless you want to go down to breakfast naked."

A chill slithered up Dorian's spine while his guts tried to find new and interesting ways to arrange themselves inside him. He and Bull had never played their games outside of this room before. His fingers felt strangely numb and disconnected as they crept up to the collar around his neck. At the same time, he could feel the tension of arousal curling in his abdomen, in conjunction with the terror, at the thought that people would see, and know what a degenerate he really was. Fear warred with his desire to see this scene through. The sounds of the crowded tavern downstairs, which had been barely noticeable before, now seemed loud and very present. His heart pulsed heavily in his chest. _Katoh! Katoh!_ screamed his brain. But his body refused to move, his lips clamped shut, sealing the words inside him. _If you say the word, everything stops. You don't really want that, do you?_ argued his dick. His brain responded by screaming louder. Still, he couldn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull gets Dorian relaxed and ready to go downstairs.

When Bull turned around, triumphantly holding up his chosen outfit, he found Dorian standing there, frozen, eyes pinned wide open, one hand clutching his collar, the other by his side, fist closed tightly around his thumb. _Shit._ Bull frowned in dismay, and was across the room in two steps, gathering Dorian up in his arms. "I've got you, Big Guy. It's alright. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." 

Bull mentally kicked himself. Dorian had confided once how it gave him a secret thrill when he could feel Bull's seed leaking out of him into his smalls, as he passed through the tavern on the way back to his own room. It had seemed like a fairly harmless idea to play on: a little secret kink in a public space. But Bull failed to take into account just how uncomfortable his Kadan was with people knowing about his inclinations. He had come a long way, but he was still one hundred percent 'Vint at his core. Bull shouldn't have sprung this on him unexpected. He rocked gently, stroking Dorian's hair, and rubbing his back until Dorian relaxed and leaned into Bull's chest, letting out a shuddering breath. He was trembling.

"You don't have to go out there, if you don't want to. But, if you do, nobody will know what's going on except you and me," Bull promised. He pulled back and held out the robes he had chosen. "See? I picked one with a high collar, so no one can see this one around your neck." He fingered the leather at Dorian's throat.

Dorian turned to look, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Bull's middle as he reached out with the other to fondle the fabric. Bull had chosen one of his thick, velvet "house robes"—a loose, comfortable thing with a high, banded collar that buttoned right up to the chin with decorative frog closures. It was the one Dorian liked to wear on lazy winter days spent in front of the fire with a book and a glass of wine. It was also Bull's favorite, because it was so soft in the hand, and was relatively easy to remove, having only that one row of frogs, and not a buckle in sight. Dorian nodded tentatively, and reached out to take it.

"I… yes, well… Let me put it on, and see how it feels." He gave Bull a sideways glance, looking up, almost shyly, before stepping away to try it on. A couple minutes later he was standing in front of the large mirror next to the door, shifting his head up, down, and side to side as he examined his reflection. There was only a very slight bulge under the fabric to give away the collar around Dorian's neck. Bull stepped up behind him and caressed the soft velvet at Dorian's hips. Dorian looked up at him in the mirror, and Bull saw his eyes dilate, and his mouth quirk slightly at the corner. Bull knew that look. Dorian was thinking something dirty. _Fuck, yeah._ His own cock stirred in response.

Bull pressed himself against Dorian's backside and let his hands move up across his chest. He grinned and murmured in Dorian's ear, "See? No one can see anything. Not even this." One hand slid down to cup Dorian's mostly-erect cock through the fabric. Bull's grin widened when he felt it swell under his palm. He stroked it several times, enjoying the texture of the velvet, and the way Dorian squirmed and leaned against him, tilting his head back against Bull's collarbone and closing his eyes. Bull nuzzled his hair, drawing in a deep breath, taking in the scent of him.

"Are we good? Do you want to come down to breakfast with me? Or should I bring something up?"

Dorian bit his lip, then opened his eyes to regard Bull in the mirror. The look he gave him was complex, and hard to read. "I think… " He sounded hesitant, but his voice picked up more confidence as he continued, "I think I'd like to go down with you."

Bull hugged him tighter. "You sure?"

Dorian nodded. "I'm sure." A small, genuine smile spread across his face, and he looked at Bull with eyes full of trust and… something else.

Bull smiled back, then gave Dorian's hard cock a squeeze. "You want me to take care of this before we go?"

Dorian's smile turned lascivious. "I put myself in your capable hands," he purred.

Bull rumbled deep in his chest, and responded by popping open the top closure at Dorian's neck. He started working his way down. When the third fastener was open, Dorian lifted his chin to expose his throat. Bull growled his approval, and pulled the robes farther open so he could nibble at the taut muscle above the collar, while his fingers continued their task. 

Once he had the robes completely unfastened, he pulled it back off of one shoulder, and peppered that shoulder liberally with kisses and love bites. It was the same shoulder that was so frequently left exposed by Dorian's ridiculous, albeit undeniably hot, Tevinter fashions. That shoulder had teased and taunted Bull for weeks before he had finally talked Dorian into his bed, and he still took great pleasure in indulging himself in all the little things he had fantasized about doing to it during that time. When he stood upright again, Dorian turned his head and reached back to wrap his arms around Bull's neck, trying to pull his head back down for a kiss. Bull acquiesced, and though the kiss was a little awkward at this angle, it was also sweet and hot. He sighed contentedly as he pulled away and took in the sight of Dorian's body, framed by the open robes, in the mirror. He was struck by how beautiful his Kadan was in that moment: eyes closed, bronze skin pulled taught over well-defined muscles as he stretched back across Bull's chest, leather collar drawing attention to the hollow at the base of his throat. His cock was standing straight up, almost touching his belly, its head wet and cherry red. When Bull stroked his hand across Dorian's belly, close to, but not touching that magnificently needy prick, Dorian's mouth fell open in a silent "Oh!" that made Bull's own prick twitch in response. He was just stunning—and Bull may have even murmured something to that effect out loud.

He took his time exploring Dorian's exposed body, letting his hands slide teasingly close to Dorian's leaking prick, across his belly, between his thighs, diving under the robes to squeeze the globes of his perfect ass and jiggle the plug, but refusing to touch him where he most wanted to be touched, until Dorian was squirming and whining and begging.

"Listen to you," Bull growled, falling back into character. "Such a horny little slut. You can hardly contain yourself can you? I bet you'd do anything to get off about now, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Dorian answered breathily. 

"Would you get on your knees and swallow my cock? Debase yourself in front of the ox-man?"

"Yes, anything. Please, I need to come." He ground his ass back against Bull's rapidly filling cock.

Fuck that was hot. "Tell me what you need me to do, to make you come." Bull ordered. He knew how reluctant Dorian was to speak plainly about what he wanted, and figured this was a good time to work on getting him past that.

Dorian took in a shuddering breath, hesitating before he spoke. "I need you to touch me."

"I am touching you," Bull teased. He ran a rough palm down Dorian's stomach and let it rest just above his neatly trimmed pubes. 

"No, I need you to touch my… my cock. Please."

"Like this?" Bull asked, letting one finger barely brush up the underside.

"Vishante kaffas. You know what I mean. Stop being obtuse," Dorian complained, hips jerking helplessly, despite his show of attitude.

"Then stop being vague. Tell me what you need. I want to hear it in detail."

Dorian glared at him in the mirror, and for a moment Bull thought he would refuse. But then he looked away with a dramatic sigh. Bull could see the color creeping into Dorian's cheeks as he gave his instructions.

"I need you to stroke my cock," he gritted out, "with your whole hand."

"Hmmm. Like this?" Bull asked, wrapping a hand lightly around the tight, swollen flesh and slowly caressing it with a feather-like touch. He let his other arm circle about Dorian's waist pulling him into a one-armed embrace.

Dorian pushed his hips back and whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut again. "No, harder. Grip me tighter. Yes, like that." He groaned as Bull finally gave him the stimulation he was looking for. "Faster. Oh kaffas, Bull. That's good. That's perfect." His hips started rolling in time with Bull's hand. "I'm so close. Please, may I come now? Please?" His voice was tight and desperate.

"Not yet," Bull answered, suddenly releasing his grip.

Dorian whined and thrashed in Bull's grip. His hands fell down to clutch at the arm around his middle, but he maintained enough presence of mind not to try to reach for his own cock.

"You belong to me today, remember?" Bull growled softly in his ear. "You're here for my pleasure, not your own," He felt Dorian shiver in his arms and knew he'd landed a hit. It made his own cock throb to feel the 'Vint's reaction. Dorian seemed to grow heavier as he visibly dropped deep into subspace. Good. That was exactly where Bull wanted him. With any luck, he could keep him in that pleasant, relaxed space through breakfast at least. Keeping his voice low, he continued. "But, I'll let you choose how you want to take my load right now. Do you want to bend over and let me fuck you, or would you rather get on your knees and suck me?"

"Fuck," Dorian mumbled. 

Bull decided not to make him spell it out this time. He was down too deep. "I knew you couldn't wait to get speared on my fat pole," he said instead, and smiled when he felt Dorian shiver again. "I need you to stand on your own two feet for a minute, first. Think you can do that?"

Dorian nodded and took more of his own weight. His eyes opened, and he watched Bull in the mirror, heavy lidded and a little dazed. He offered no resistance when Bull pulled his robes completely off his shoulders and down his arms, before tossing them onto the bed. He waited docilely in nothing but the collar, looking gorgeous as ever. Bull had him bend over and grab his ankles, drinking in the view of that marvelous ass with the plug peeking out from between the cheeks. He caressed one firm globe, then pulled it aside and took hold of the base of the plug. Dorian moaned softly as it moved inside him, and arched his back when Bull gently pulled. It popped out easily, and Bull tossed it carelessly on the bed, eager to get to the next part.

He took a wide stance and bent his knees so he could line his cock up with Dorian's slick and open hole. Dorian's own knees bent and he let out a deep moan as the head of Bull's cock breached the entrance. He reached out in front of him and grabbed the frame of the mirror for support, breathing hard and making needy little noises as Bull lingered, savoring the moment, refusing to push all the way in.

"Look at you. Shamelessly panting on the end of my cock. You can't wait to get filled and pounded, can you?" Bull rumbled.

Dorian shook his head, but whether he was agreeing with Bull or deny the charge was not clear. All he said was, "Please."

Bull obliged him. Firmly holding Dorian by the hips, he took him hard and rough, just the way Dorian liked it, slamming home hard enough on each thrust to lift the mage up unto his toes. Dorian held onto the frame of the mirror for dear life, grunting and shaking from the intensity. Bull watched in the mirror as a long stream of clear fluid poured out of Dorian's prick and puddled on the floor. He knew, if he kept this up, Dorian would lose control and start spurting any moment now. Bull considered just letting that happen. He loved watching Dorian fall apart, after all, and it would give him an excuse for a "punishment" scene some time this afternoon. But Dorian's trust was still a fragile thing, and he didn't want to set him up to fail.

Instead, Bull decided to switch things up. He reached down and grabbed both of Dorian's thighs, just behind the knees, then hauled himself upright. Dorian shouted in surprise, grabbing Bull's hands as his feet left the ground and he slid down Bull's pole, taking it deeper than ever. His eyes went wide with momentary fright, until he realized that Bull was holding him securely and wouldn't let him fall. He squeezed his eyes shut again and leaned back against Bull's chest, trembling and breathing hard.

"Open your eyes," Bull ordered. "Look at yourself in the mirror."

Dorian obeyed, taking in the sight of himself, legs pulled wide open, stiff, red prick on display, the base of Bull's thick, gray cock just visible as it disappeared into Dorian's taut and stretched hole. His bronze skin shone softly with a light coating of sweat, and his face and chest were flushed pink. Bull thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Look at you. So hot and horny. Imagine if everyone could see you now." Dorian quivered, and his eyes fluttered shut again. "You'd have half the keep knocking on your door by dinner time, all wanting a piece of that willing ass." Bull adjusted his grip, pulling the smaller man up higher and making sure the angle was right to hit Dorian's prostate on the up stroke. 

"But they can't have it, because it's mine," Bull growled fiercely, before starting to pound his little mage again, bouncing him up and down on his cock. Dorian held on tightly to Bull's wrists and scrunched his face up as he rode it out. His cock was still leaking, clear fluid flying from the tip as it bounced around under the force of Bull's assault, and he was making a soft, high-pitched keening noise. Bull could see his balls pulling up tight against his body.

"Think you can come untouched for me, Kadan?" Bull prompted.

Dorian bit his lip and nodded, even as he started to spurt. He let out a muffled groan, and his legs shook uncontrollably. His cock pulsed rhythmically, shooting long ropes that splattered across his chest. Bull grinned at the sight, looking forward to licking him clean later. The smell of sex and Dorian filled the air, and it was enough to push Bull right to the edge. He stumbled over to the bed and dumped the 'Vint over the footboard, so he could grip his hips and hammer out the last several strokes. Dorian hung there limp and panting, draped over the curved wooden rail, eyes closed, fists curling in the rumpled sheets as Bull slammed home one last time. Bull let out a satisfied groan, emptying his balls in his lover's body.

"My pretty mage," he mumbled as he came down from his climax. He rubbed a palm gently over Dorian's back. "I'm going to pull out in a second, and then I'm going to plug you up again, OK?" Dorian nodded vaguely, his head now pillowed in his arms on the bed. "Then I'll clean you up and we'll get dressed and go down to breakfast. But for now, I just want you to stay here and relax," Bull said in a quiet, soothing voice. His intent was to keep Dorian in this soft, buzzy state for as long as possible, so he could completely enjoy the upcoming public kink, without freaking out. The rough stuff Dorian had asked for could be put on hold until after breakfast, a little reward for having the courage to push his limits.

Bull grabbed the plug from where he had tossed it on the bed and held it at the ready, slipping it in the moment his dick cleared the passage. Only a little of his copious load escaped to run down the back of Dorian's balls. Bull headed into the bathroom and came back a moment later with a warm, wet cloth. Dorian's feet drummed idly on the footboard, but otherwise he hadn't moved. Bull was struck once again by how magnificent that ass was, pushed high in the air and waiting for his attention. For a moment he desperately wanted to bury his face in that ass, to taste and tease it, until Dorian was once again moaning in pleasure, but he figured it wouldn't be very nice of him to get the poor guy all worked up again just before asking him to go out in public.

He got Dorian to stand up and shuffle over to the side of the bed, where he collapsed onto his back, throwing his arms up over his head. He smiled softly up at Bull. 

"You going to finish cleaning me up, now?" he asked cheekily. 

"That's the plan," Bull said, getting down on his knees and drawing the damp cloth along the insides of Dorian's thighs, then over his limp cock and balls. 

Dorian closed his eyes and made a contented noise. Bull couldn't resist it any more. He tossed the cloth onto the bedside table, then ran his tongue from the top of Dorian's pubes, across his abdomen, in and out of his belly button, up the center line of his abs, to the middle of his chest. There he paused to carefully lav away every trace of Dorian's drying spend, before giving in to further temptation and making his way to one of his cute little nipples. Dorian shifted under him and moaned softly. Bull sucked and licked the one nipple until it was standing out hard and wrinkled, before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Then he leaned up to steal a long, sweet kiss from Dorian's lips. He gave his hip a pat and looked him deep in the eye.

"Time to get up and get dressed, now. I'm hungry."

Dorian made a disappointed noise, but he stretched and sat up anyway, wincing and shifting his hips at the way the plug moved inside him. "Fine," he grumbled. "Let's go downstairs and eat Cabot's wretched breakfast. Let's hope it isn't burned today."

"Smart man," Bull said, hauling himself to his feet. "Never get in the way of a hungry Qunari."

There was a moment, as they stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the busy tavern below, when Bull thought Dorian was going to balk. He hesitated and got that mulish look, like the one he always got whenever anyone insulted Tevinter, when he would obstinately take the opposite side of whatever criticism was aimed at his homeland, spouting his father's arguments without a second thought. Fortunately Bull was pretty good at short-circuiting those knee-jerk reactions.

"You sure you're going to be alright, Kadan?" Bull asked. "You can change your mind, you know. It's entirely up to you whether you go through with this or not."

Dorian's frown deepened and he pressed his lips together. "Let's go," he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time.

Dorian stood at the top of the stairs, listening to the hubbub below. It sounded as if the tavern was crowded this morning. He hesitated, feeling terribly exposed despite having checked and triple-checked in the mirror for tell-tale signs of their secret activities. Still, he _was_ naked under his robes, and he wondered if there was the possibility of someone getting an eyeful as he came down the open-backed stairs. He felt a little thrill at the idea, but the actual possibility terrified him. He frowned. This was a bad idea. He should just turn around and go back in, tell Bull in no uncertain terms that public play was a hard limit for him. What right did the big lummox have to push him into this in the first place?

"You sure you're going to be alright, Kadan?" Bull asked, as if on cue. "You can change your mind, you know. It's entirely up to you whether you go through with this or not."

Dorian frowned even deeper. He hated it when Bull got so bloody solicitous and… _reasonable._ Dorian wasn't a child. He didn't need to be coddled. 

"Let's go," he said, and stepped off the landing.

He had to pause again to regain his composure when the new angle of his hips made the plug shift inside him. He clenched reflexively around it, worried it might slip out and roll, clattering, down the stairs. The thought of how utterly humiliating that would be sent a wave of both anxiety and arousal rolling through his core. _Kaffas_ , what was wrong with him, that the thought of exposure gave him such a thrill? He took a deep breath, composed himself once more, and continued gingerly down the steps, very aware of the continuous movement inside him, and the ache of his muscles squeezing around the hard neck of the plug. By the time they reached the bottom of the second flight, Dorian was already feeling much hornier and commensurately more compliant than he had at the top. Bull rested a possessive hand on the small of Dorian's back and leaned in close to be heard over the crowd noise.

"Go sit with the Chargers. I'll get us food," he rumbled. Dorian noticed that it was phrased as an order, not a suggestion, which made his ears tingle pleasantly. Maker, when had he gotten to this point? When had he sunk so low that he allowed—no, craved—having an ox-man control and dominate him? And why did it feel so good, even as the shame burned inside him?

"Here comes his lordship. Make way for the Altus, boys," Krem called out as Dorian approached the table, and Stitches and Skinner duly shifted down to make room for him. There was a time when Krem's words would have been dripping with sarcasm, but over time his disdain for Dorian's birthright had evolved into fond teasing. "You're looking more casual today than usual, Your Eminence. Couldn't be arsed to get all dolled up for the likes of us this morning?"

Dorian shrugged nonchalantly. "I have nowhere to be all day, for once. I intend to spend it lounging in front of a fire with a good book and a bottle of wine," he said sliding in carefully from the end of the bench. He stifled a gasp as he eased himself down, feeling the plug press deep inside him. "If I've opted for comfort over fashion, under the circumstances, I won't apologize for it."

"Riiight," Krem answered with a grin. "Besides, why get all dressed up when Bull's just going to have to strip you back down as soon as he gets you back to his room, right? I know how it is, you lucky dog."

Dorian gave him a hard, disdainful look, but couldn't help a tiny smile, nor the blush that crept across his cheeks. Just then there was a shout at the bar and Dorian glanced over to see smoke rolling out of the kitchen door. He sighed. So much for a good, hot meal. It had probably been too much to hope for anyway. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to grind, ever so slightly, on the plug. _Venhedis_ , that felt good. He bit his lip, momentarily lost in the sensation. Then he remembered where he was, and his eyes flew open. He glanced around the table, hoping nobody had noticed. Thankfully, everyone else's attention was now focused on Rocky, at the other end of the table, who was animatedly telling them about his latest adventure in trying to find the right formula for Qunari black powder. Some of the tension Dorian had been carrying eased.

Just then Bull arrived carrying two bowls in one hand, one bowl precariously stacked on top of the other, and two mugs of dark Fereldan ale in the other. He motioned for Krem to scoot down, then settled in on the end of the bench, making the whole thing tip for a second as he plopped down. A chorus of startled yelps went up along the bench as it clattered back to the ground.

"Whoa! I think it's time for you to start watching your diet there, Chief!" Krem laughed. "Or maybe your mage can help you sweat off a few pounds, before you start breaking the furniture."

Bull glanced at Dorian, raising his eyebrows suggestively, then turned to face his lieutenant. "It's all muscle, Krem-puff," he said, striking a pose and flexing to prove his point. The way his pecs and biceps bunched and swelled made Dorian's stomach do a little flip. Bull gave him a look, no doubt fully aware of the effect he was having, then turned his attention back to their breakfast.

"Here's your oatmeal," he said, sliding a bowl across the table at Dorian. Dorian scowled. He didn't even like oatmeal. Bull noted his displeasure and responded, "It was that or burnt eggs."

Dorian sighed. At least Bull had mixed the oatmeal with honey and cinnamon, which made it almost tolerable. Dorian tried, with limited success, to turn his attention away from how very full his ass was as he picked up his spoon and dug in. He found himself torn between sitting still, aching but unlikely to publicly embarrass himself, and squirming around to relieve the pressure and enjoy the stimulation. He shifted his hips, and the plug dug into his prostate. His eyes fluttered and he went very still, the sensation overwhelmingly pleasurable. He felt his face flush and his cock swell, and hoped nobody had noticed his reaction. Of course Bull had. 

"You alright, there, Big Guy? You seem a little distracted," he said, giving Dorian a wicked grin.

Dorian gave him a look that was supposed to be scathing, but probably failed. "I'm fine," he said, voice pitched a little too high. He cleared his throat and looked around the table at the other Chargers, hoping he had imagined the amused look Krem threw his way. "Just… a bit of indigestion. Leave it to Cabot to make even oatmeal indigestible."

"Well, come upstairs with me, after breakfast. I think I have something that will make you feel better." Bull's eye twinkled and he gave Dorian one of his slow, ridiculous winks.

Dorian ducked his head and tried to focus on his oatmeal. The noise of the tavern washed over him and he slowly relaxed, soon giving in to temptation and allowing himself to rock, rolling his hips ever so slightly and letting the plug grind into his sweet spot. He was careful to keep his movements small, so as not to draw attention to himself, as difficult as that was. The sensation seemed to go directly to his prick, which quickly grew fully hard again, standing away from his body, allowing the sensitive head to rub against the fabric of his robes with every movement. It took everything in him not to reach down under the table to stroke himself. He became hyper-aware of Skinner's warm back pressing against his shoulder, as she rocked back on the crowded bench, gesturing broadly while she called Rocky out on his boasting. His head grew pleasantly muffled; intrusive, anxious thoughts silenced by sensation and pleasure.

* * *

Bull watched Dorian carefully from across the table. His cheeks were pink, his eyes dilated, his lips slightly parted. He was clearly trying to be discreet, but Bull could tell by the arch of his back, and the small movements of his hips that Dorian was taking full advantage of the plug in his ass. Good. That meant he was in the right frame of mind to be enjoying this. Bull had been a little worried about that. Dorian bit his lip, and Bull's cock twitched in response. Fuck, that man was hot. Bull wished he had sat next to Dorian instead of across from him. His fingers itched for the feel of soft velvet over warm skin. He wanted to slide his hand up the inside of Dorian's thigh, feel him shiver at the touch, listen for the little hitch in his breath when he cupped his balls through the fabric. He let himself imagine stroking Dorian off under the table, watching him tense, flushed, eyes shining, struggling to stay still and quiet until he finally spilled over Bull's hand, turning his face into Bull's shoulder to stifle an uncontrollable moan… Fuck. He needed to get that man upstairs, ASAP.

Bull's bowl was empty and Dorian hadn't touched his is several minutes. He was just sitting there, gripping the handle of his spoon tightly and staring into his oatmeal with unfocused eyes, clearly too distracted to care about his breakfast anymore. Bull glanced down at the tent in his own trousers and adjusted himself so his swollen cock was safely tucked away under his belt, then stood up, draining the last of his beer.

"Time to go," he said, slamming the empty mug down on the table.

Dorian looked up at him wide-eyed. He looked as if he were about to protest, but then he apparently changed his mind and silently rose to follow Bull to the staircase. Bull let him go up first, always happy to watch Dorian's butt flexing as he went up the stairs, although there wasn't much to see this morning thanks to his loose-fitting robes. Bull noted with amusement that Dorian was keeping one hand firmly buried in one pocket, no doubt to corral an inconvenient erection. He could make use of that, once they were safely in the privacy of his room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Bull grabbed Dorian and shoved him up against the wall, pinning both of his hands above his head. Dorian struggled briefly, and Bull grinned in response. He knew Dorian liked to feel how powerless he was against Bull's strength. Of course, they both had to pretend that Dorian couldn't set him on fire with a wave of his little finger, but that was all part of the game. Bull loomed over him, flexing his muscles more than was strictly necessary, for Dorian's benefit.

"How was breakfast?" he purred once Dorian gave up the fight. 

"It was… an experience," Dorian answered.

"How did it feel to be stuffed full in front of all those people?" Bull prodded.

Dorian looked away before answering. "It was… more thrilling than I like to admit."

"Yeah? Did it get you all hot and bothered?" 

Dorian gave a quick little nod, staring down at his feet. Fuck, he was cute when he was embarrassed. 

"I saw you grinding on the plug," Bull said, letting his voice drop into a low, conspiratorial murmur. "Did it feel good? Was it hitting your sweet spot?" 

"Yes," Dorian whispered, flushing and blinking rapidly.

Bull's voice grew harder, and he tightened his grip on Dorian's wrists. "I also saw you with your hand in your pocket on the way upstairs. Were you touching yourself?"

"No," Dorian said, looking up at him, confused, then amended, "Well, yes, but not…"

"And did you have permission to touch yourself?" Bull interrupted.

Dorian swallowed. "But… Everyone would have seen…"

"Maybe I wanted everyone to see. Maybe I wanted everyone to know what a horny, desperate, boy you are." He felt Dorian shiver at his words and smiled cruelly. "I told you this morning, you belong to me today. That means all of you." He glanced down at the very obvious tent at the front of Dorian's robes. "Especially that sweet little prick of yours. You don't get to touch it unless I tell you to."

Dorian's cheeks had turned a very pretty shade of pink by now. He looked away and murmured, "I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Now, be a good boy and keep your hands up for me."

Bull released his wrists, and Dorian obediently slipped his hands behind his head and held them there. Much as he would have liked to throw Dorian on the bed, rip his clothes off, and fuck him there and then, Bull also knew that having a whole day to spend alone with the man was a rare treat, and he was going to make the most of it. He slowly undid the first frog on the front of Dorian's robes, looking him in the eye as it popped free, then continued on down the line, popping each fastener open and folding the velvet back to reveal the next patch of skin. First he revealed Dorian's neck, smiling at the sight of the leather collar, the symbol of Dorian's willing submission. 

"This throat is mine," he said and pressed a kiss into the hollow just below the collar. Dorian tilted his head back and sighed.

A few more fasteners popped open to reveal Dorian's muscular chest. Bull ran calloused palms over it, tracing the shape of his pecs, then thumbed each nipple. 

"These are mine, too. I think you need a reminder, so you don't forget, don't you?" 

Dorian nodded reluctantly. 

"Stay," Bull said, then crossed the room and dug around in Dorian's jewelry box, coming back with the pair of ingenious little clamps that Dagna had created for them. They were very finely tooled out of dragon bone—the dragon they had killed together, in fact. The same one whose split tooth was still hidden in Bull's weapons chest, waiting for just the right moment. Each clamp had a tiny wheel that could be turned to adjust the intensity of pinch, and they were tied together with a short length of fine, dragon bone chain. Dorian whimpered in anticipation. 

Bull licked one nipple and blew on it, making the nub stand out hard and accessible, so he could put the first clamp on. Dorian hissed, even though Bull had chosen a moderately light setting. Dorian could take much more, he knew, and very often had, so he gave it a quarter turn to make it clamp down harder, eliciting a cute little gasp from Dorian. Bull took more time with the other nipple, licking and sucking it, letting Dorian feel the contrast between pleasure and pain, before he clamped it, too. Dorian arched his back, pushing his chest out to make the chain tug on both nipples.

Bull grinned "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He took hold of Dorian's chin and looked him straight in the eye. "Every time you feel that pull, I want you to remember who owns you, and that you willingly gave yourself over to a Qunari." 

Dorian's pupils were pinned wide as he nodded his agreement. He was already breathing hard through parted lips, his eyes heavy-lidded and glazed. Bull continued unfastening Dorian's robes, crouching down to get the last couple of frogs before drawing the whole thing open to reveal his breathtakingly beautiful body, naked but for collar and clamps. Dorian's cock was standing at a perfect forty-five degree angle, as hard as Bull had ever seen it. His mouth watered with desire, but he refused to give in to temptation just yet. Instead, he ran his hands up Dorian's thighs to his hips, then levered himself to his feet. Leaning in close, making the most of his size, Bull reached down, took a firm grip on Dorian's cock and balls, and gently squeezed. Dorian went up on his toes, hunched forward, and very nearly dropped his hands from his head in an attempt to protect his assets, catching himself just in time. 

"Who does this belong to?" Bull asked sweetly.

"You, Bull. It belongs to you," Dorian answered quickly, his voice as tight as Bull's grip.

"That's right. And since you touched it without permission, this…" he said, giving it another firm squeeze, "…is the last time it's going to be touched today. If I decide to let you come, it will be untouched, or not at all." 

Bull felt Dorian's cock pulse in his hand as he mumbled a soft "Yes, Sir." 

Bull grinned. This was going to be fun. He loved teasing the 'Vint until he was a quivering ball of desperation before making him fall apart. He wondered how many times he could make that happen today. He moved Dorian's arms down to his sides, then slid the robes from his shoulders and all the way off, tossing them onto the chair by the bed. He chose to keep his own clothes, what little he wore, on for now, knowing it would make Dorian feel that much more naked.

"Now that we've established ownership," Bull continued, "Time for you to earn you keep. On your knees."

Dorian obediently fell to his knees and reached up to free Bull's cock. He looked up through his lashes, smiling shyly, and gave the head a playful lick before wrapping his lips around Bull's cock and swallowing it down to the root, watching Bull the whole time. 

Bull smiled back down at him and petted his head. "Such a good boy. So obedient." It never ceased to amaze him how much dick Dorian could take. The man had a surprisingly flexible jaw, and no gag reflex. "My perfect little cock-sucker."

Dorian moaned, the sound muffled by the cock in his throat, before he came back up, gasping for air. Bull smiled again and ran his fingers through Dorian's hair, admiring its silky softness, before grabbing a handful and tilting Dorian's head back. The 'man's eyes dilated and his breath caught, his mouth still hanging open and ready. So beautiful. 

"First I'm going to fuck that throat, and you're going to swallow everything I give you. Then I'm going to use your ass while you moan and beg for more, horny little cock-slut that you are. If you're a very good boy—and I know you want to be—I might let you come before the day is over. But not until I've had my fun with you. How does that sound?"

Dorian looked up at him reverentially. "Perfect," he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bear to beat into submission--no pun intended. >:) The next part is mostly written, so the wait should be shorter. I thank you all for your patience. Feel free to leave comments / critiques / compliments. I love to hear from my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finally gets what he really wanted, and so does Bull.

Dorian rutted against the sheets, desperately trying to get the friction he needed.

"Oh, no you don't," Bull growled, grabbing him by the hips and dragging him back toward the edge of the bed. "You don't get to come until I say you can, _if_ I decide you've earned it." 

Dorian's hand tried to slither underneath him, to stroke his needy cock, but Bull grabbed his wrist and pulled it back to where it belonged, next to the other, gripped tightly in one meaty fist at the small of Dorian's back. Dorian struggled against Bull's grip, testing his strength and feeling the extent of his own relative weakness. His sore nipples, only recently released from their clamps, rubbed against rough cotton, making him briefly yearn for the soft, silk sheets he had grown up sleeping in. On the other hand, there was a part of him that loved the way the coarse texture heightened the sensation. The taste of Bull's seed lingered on his tongue, Dorian having just taken his second load a few minutes ago, but Bull still hadn't followed through on his promise to fuck Dorian into oblivion. Instead, he had been teasing him for hours, or so it seemed, and Dorian's balls were aching from being denied release for so long. He whined in frustration, making one final attempt to twist his hands free; patience had never been one of Dorian's virtues.

Cheek pressed into the mattress, ass pointed up, legs spread, obscenely displaying the back of his balls and the base of the butt plug that still filled his hole, he allowed himself a moment to savor the iniquity of his forced submission. He arched his back once more and tilted his hips, trying to find a position where he could touch something, anything, but his cock was left hanging, twitching and drooling, untouched and untouchable beneath him. Bull gave him two hard smacks, one on each ass cheek, and Dorian finally stilled. 

"That's better," Bull purred. "Look at you: presenting yourself to me like a bitch in heat. I bet you want that fucking now, don't you?" Dorian nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Drool had leaked out of his open mouth onto the bed, and he could feel it, wet, on his cheek as he rubbed his face across the sheets. "Just look at the mess you're making." Bull continued. "That little prick of yours is leaking all over the bed, you want it so bad. No self control." 

Dorian's face flushed with shame. It was true. He had no self control. Hadn't his father told him as much on many occasions? Hadn't he told himself as much every time he'd sneaked out another man's window, or stumbled drunk and debauched from another whore house?

Bull reached under the bed and pulled out a length of rope, which he used to quickly tie Dorian's wrists in place behind his back. The honeyed tones of his voice didn't disguise the mischief behind the words when he slipped the fingers of one hand into the back of Dorian's collar, pulling it tight, and said, "Tell me exactly what you want, Dorian."

Equal parts embarrassment and arousal rushed from the pit of Dorian's stomach, up into his chest, and down into his groin. _No, please don't make me say it out loud._ But he did say it, his voice husky as he heard himself beg, "Please, Bull, please. I need your cock. I need to feel its heat inside me. I want… I want you to use me like your plaything. Fuck me. Hard. Without mercy."

"Huhn. All this time I thought I _was_ using you as my plaything. Or did you think you were sucking my cock for your own enjoyment?" 

Dorian's face flamed. The mocking tone of Bull's voice, and the bluntness of his words sent a thrill shivering right through Dorian's core. Bull was playing his role well, exactly as Dorian had asked.

Bull chuckled as he passed the end of the rope that was now tied around Dorian's wrists through the loop on the back of his collar and tied it off, ensuring that Dorian would have to keep his back arched and his hands still, while Bull continued to play with his body, if he didn't want to choke himself.

"I wonder if there's even enough room in here for me?" Bull continued, once he was satisfied that Dorian would remain in position. He took hold of the base of the butt plug and gave it an experimental pull. "What am I saying? Horny little bottom boy like you? Of course there's room."

Dorian's belly flooded again with arousal. He mewled, as his ring resisted the enormous bulge that was attempting to open him up from the inside. It had been so long since Bull had worked the damned thing into him this morning that his ass had re-adjusted and tightened back down around the neck. Bull wiggled the plug around, laughing when Dorian jumped as it hit his prostate. Dorian groaned at the spike of pleasure, pushing his ass up and posturing for more as bull ground it down into his sweet spot. He was so close. If he could just touch his prick, he'd be over the edge in seconds. But Bull was the one who decided when Dorian could have his release, so Dorian would have to wait. 

Once again, Bull started pulling on the plug, slowly, but steadily. Dorian hissed at the burn as it stretched him open, and consciously tried to relax into it. Bull stopped when it reached its widest point, and held it there, watching the struggle on Dorian's face as he got used to the stretch. Dorian glanced over his shoulder, and saw Bull give him the same wicked grin he'd given him from across the table at breakfast while Dorian had squirmed, flushed and distracted, on the hard bench in the tavern. 

He looked Dorian in the eye as he slowly leaned forward and ran his tongue over the tight skin stretched around the plug. Dorian moaned and gurgled, turning his face into the sheets to muffle the noise. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Kadan," Bull admonished him. "I want to hear you. I want the whole tavern to hear how much you're loving this."

Dorian whimpered, mixed emotions twisting through his gut, but he obediently turned his head back to the side, so Bull could hear his desperate noises.

Bull licked up the other side of Dorian's rim, tilting the plug slightly to get it out of the way. The movement intensified the stretch in Dorian's distended hole, and he groaned, the sound echoing off the far wall. Bull tilted the plug up, digging it into Dorian's sweet spot again, as he ever so slowly licked from the base of Dorian's balls, across his perineum, and all the way up to that tight, hot flesh on the bottom edge of the plug. Dorian's feet drummed the mattress as the sensations continued to overwhelm him.

Bull gave the plug a little tug, and it came out with a wet pop. "Fuck, Dorian. Look at that. You're gaping." The knowledge that he was so fucked out that his hole would no longer close, made Dorian's gut clench again, in that sweet and horrible way. He turned his face into the mattress, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Look at how open you are, Dorian," Bull cooed. His voice grew rough, as he continued. "Do you think it'll ever close up again? Or are you going to be open and ready for every hard cock that crosses your path from now on? Not that you aren't already."

Oh, that was a low blow, but not entirely unwarranted. He had been on his best behavior, for the most part, since arriving in Fereldan, but he had left behind quite the reputation in Tevinter.

"Maybe we should set up shop out in the army camps, and let soldiers pay to fuck that yawning tunnel of yours," Bull went on. Dorian's head buzzed at the thought of random strangers lining up to plunge their hot cocks into his waiting ass, using him as a convenient cum dump. He shivered. Bull slipped the tips of three fingers into the waiting cavity, then added a drizzle of oil and started thrusting. Dorian couldn't help the needy little grunts that escaped him as he rutted back on Bull's fingers, imagining a stranger's dick pumping into him.

"Oh, yeah," Bull growled, ever perceptive. "That got you going, didn't it? How many dicks do you think you could take in a day? Ten? Twenty? Fifty? Yeah, I like that idea. And, once the boys were all through with you, I'd open you even wider with my big, fat Qunari cock."

"Yes! Please. Need you. Need your cock," Dorian mumbled, nearly incoherent with desire.

The fingers were suddenly gone, leaving Dorian feeling horribly empty. But then he felt the big, blunt head of Bull's prick pushing at his entrance, and his moaning turned to excited, high-pitched grunting in anticipation. Bull's dick slowly stretched him open, impossibly wide. 

" _Kaffas_ ," Dorian gasped, struggling to take it, as he often did. Bull hesitated for just a fraction of a second as he waited to see if that first syllable would resolve into " _katoh_ ", but as soon as it became clear it wouldn't, he leaned harder into Dorian's body and pressed inexorably forward. Dorian bore down, and soon the head popped past his sphincter.

Bull groaned as he continued to slowly ease himself in. His voice turned to dark chocolate and cayenne pepper—sweet and seductive, but with a bite. "Mmmm. That's good. You know, most humans can't take a Qunari cock up the back passage. But it's not a problem for a little bottom whore like you, is it?"

"No, Sir," Dorian agreed.

"You like how I'm filling you up?" Bull pressed.

"Oh, yes," Dorian moaned.

"Tell me just how much you like it."

" _Vishante Kaffas!_ You know how much I like it. Please. I need more. Faster. Harder." 

Bull finally capitulated, giving Dorian exactly what he'd been waiting for for so long. He gripped Dorian's hips hard, using them for leverage as he repeatedly pulled most of the way out, then snapped his own hips forward again. His heavy balls drummed against Dorian's smaller ones, on each swing, and the fat head of his cock hammered Dorian's prostate with every stroke. Dorian's whole body felt electrified, with a vortex of intense pleasure whirling and expanding at his core.

"Please, Sir, please may I come? Please, Sir, please," Dorian babbled desperately, not sure if he could hold it back another second.

"Come for me, Dorian" Bull ordered, then swore as he quickly followed him over the edge.

Dorian was acutely aware of Bull's cock throbbing inside his tightening passage as he tumbled headlong into the void. The whole world seemed to dissolve, leaving just the two of them rushing through space, completely enveloped by the most intense pleasure Dorian had ever experienced. He felt as if his soul was being sucked out through the top of his head, and for one crazy moment he actually thought he was having a spiritual epiphany. Bull became his Maker and his unmaker as he burst into a million little pieces. His legs trembled uncontrollably as Bull's heavy body collapsed over his back, before tumbling over onto his side. Bull gripped Dorian firmly around the middle and pulled him down with him, hugging him tight while they spooned in the sweaty sheets. The new position made his bound wrists pull uncomfortably on his shoulders and the collar around his neck, but Dorian didn't care. He lay there in stunned silence, hyper-aware of the touch of Bull's skin and the sound of his heavy breathing, and wondered what he had just experienced.

* * *

"Shit! I'm sorry, Dorian," Bull cried, suddenly sitting up, as he slammed back into full consciousness. 

He rolled the boneless 'Vint onto his stomach and pulled loose the quick-release knot, freeing Dorian's wrists from his collar. Then he quickly undid the rope cuffs, massaging Dorian's wrists and hands, relieved to find his fingers were still warm. He wasn't entirely sure how long he had been floating in post-orgasmic bliss, with the poor boy still trussed up helplessly in his arms. He worked his way up Dorian's arms and lingered on his shoulders, before moving on to a full-body massage. He took his time, warming some oil between his palms to smooth the way. Dorian was uncharacteristically quiet, and Bull wasn't sure if it was a good thing—if he was still comfortably floating in subspace—or if he had pushed things too far, and now Dorian was silently struggling with some existential crisis.

"How you doing, there, Kadan?" he asked quietly, hoping not to jar him if he was happy and wasn't ready to come up yet. He held his breath, waiting for the reply.

Dorian was silent for several agonizing second. "That was…" he twisted himself around and looked up at Bull with a puzzled, almost haunted expression on his face. "… amazing."

Bull let out a relieved chuckle. "You were so quiet, you had me worried there for just a second." 

He grabbed one of the blankets from the chair where he had left them earlier and pulled it over both of them as he lay back down next to Dorian, who rolled up onto his side and curled into the curve of Bull's body, while Bull piled the pillows under his head and shoulder to accommodate his horns. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly Dorian's body always fit into that space. He ran a palm over Dorian's hip, admiring how soft his skin was.

Dorian sighed. "I… don't think I've ever experienced anything quite like that," he finally said, in answer to Bull's comment. "I'm not sure what to think. Don't worry," he quickly assured him, apparently sensing, or anticipating Bull's concern, "I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I just… It was more intense than I expected. I need some time to absorb things, before you debrief me."

Bull smiled. There was a time when Dorian had gotten annoyed at Bull's insistence that they go over each new encounter after the fact, discussing what had worked for each of them and what hadn't. He had been so conditioned to just take whatever he could get, good, bad, or mediocre, that it hadn't occurred to him that sex could be an evolving, two-way partnership. It had taken time, but he had finally come to the realization that sex was so much better when they both knew they could try new things, riff on the good bits, and adjust the boundaries as needed. 

"Take all the time you need," Bull said gently. 

They lay there spooning for some time, until Bull's bladder insisted he get up and take care of business. He knew he shouldn't have drunk that entire ale at breakfast. When he came back, Dorian was dozing, his lips curled at one corner, a hand reaching back to touch the warm spot Bull had left behind. Bull's heart clenched. He crept quietly over to his weapons chest in the corner and lifted the lid. Reaching into the corner, he pulled out a soft, black, velvet bag, then turned to look at the sleeping mage. Dorian's eyes opened and he smiled at Bull, yawned and stretched before struggling into a seated position.

Bull crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Dorian. He opened the velvet bag and looked at the two dragon's tooth necklaces nestled inside, while Dorian watched him curiously.

"My people have a tradition," Bull said quietly. "When a Qunari shares a bond with someone special, he breaks a dragon's tooth in half, then each of them wears a piece. That way, no matter how far apart life takes you, you are always together." He pulled the two necklaces out of the bag and held one out to Dorian. "You're special to me, Dorian, and I would like you to have this."

Dorian slowly took the necklace and examined it closely, glancing sideways at Bull with an unreadable expression on his face. Bull thought he saw the glint of tears in his eyes, although it might have been a trick of the light. 

Dorian's voice was quiet but steady when he asked, "Is this from the dragon we killed in the Hissing Wastes?"

Bull grinned. "Yup! You were so amazing in that fight, Dorian. Did I tell you, near the end there, when you did that whirly thing with your staff and started laughing, I got so distracted I almost forgot to fight. Then, when you froze the dragon and I took that final shattering blow, it was just so perfect, it was like we were always meant to be. It was like we were two halves of one whole, working together in perfect compliment to each other. I knew then that I… wanted to see how far this thing between us could go."

Dorian huffed. "I remember you damned near broke my ribs when you hugged me, afterward," he said, staring down at the necklace as he held it in his lap, and Bull was almost certain he could hear a catch in his voice. 

"So… Will you wear it?" Bull asked uncertainly.

"Yes, of course I'll wear it, you silly beast," Dorian snapped, as his brimming eyes overflowed. "Oh look, you've gone and made me cry, you bloody bastard."

Bull took the necklace from Dorian's fingers and slipped it over his head, grinning like an idiot, then leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled back Dorian was smiling and full-on crying at the same time. He took Bull's necklace and tied it around his neck for him, then wrapped his arms around Bull's neck and returned his kiss with interest. 

Just then Dorian's stomach gurgled loudly. They both started laughing as they broke their kiss. Dorian sniffled and wiped his eyes, still smiling. He shrugged and looked up at Bull sheepishly.

"I didn't eat much of my breakfast. I was a little too… distracted, I'm afraid."

Bull chuckled. "You want me to go down and get us something to eat?"

"Oh, yes, please," Dorian answered. He flopped back on the pillows and kicked his legs out in front of him. "Just don't take too long," he added, giving Bull a cheeky grin.

Bull picked up his discarded pants from where they had fallen from his hips to the floor, at some point during the day, and quickly pulled them on. He glanced over at Dorian, who was busy examining the dragon's tooth closely, once again. He glanced up as Bull opened the door.

"Oh, and Bull?"

"Yes, Kadan?" Bull responded, turning back to look at the stunningly beautiful 'Vint, still naked except for the collar and his new necklace.

"You still own me until tomorrow morning. Perhaps while you're gone, you ought to think about what you plan to do with me for the rest of the day," Dorian suggested with a saucy grin.

Bull grinned back. Oh yeah, this one was definitely a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to share any thoughts you have before you go.


End file.
